


(An Almost) Peaceful Date

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Series: You And I [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bad Puns, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dating, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fast Food, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Post-Relationship, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Snacks & Snack Food, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: They were having cheeseburgers and fries _Adrien’s was double_ with coca and ice-cream.The blond told his designer girlfriend that Gabriel would totally flip if he knew what his son was eating at the moment.Marinette then gave him such an answer that could even shut someone like Plagg up. And also buy hisabsolute loyalty.‘If that man doesn’t care enough to at leastseehis son eating, then it’s none of his businesswhathis son’s eating.’So, yeah, they were having cheeseburgers and fries with ice-cream just because theycould.And Adrien washellaenjoying it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: You And I [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973854
Comments: 23
Kudos: 218





	(An Almost) Peaceful Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Corruption of Chat Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655228) by [PipTheMagnificent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipTheMagnificent/pseuds/PipTheMagnificent). 



It was a beautiful sunny day and since it was mid-week, also not so crowded

They were at Trocadéro, sitting at the stairs together and having a perfect view of their favorite dating place, the Eifel Tower. Others might think it sounded cliché but they didn’t get to see the view _they_ did as superheroes. (They also didn’t have their history with it. The first victory, most of their fights, the hang out spot, the big confession…)

But they had decided to have a non-magical date today -which rarely happened considering his big group of fangirls and all- and just go out and have fun and say screw it to all the problems Adrien's fame might cause them, so they came to the park.

It still ended up to be a _miraculous_ date.

 _Lunch_ date to be more accurate.

His princess had made it her long life mission to get him to enjoy all parts of normal teen life. And apparently, _junk food_ was a big part of it.

(She literally screamed the word ‘ **unacceptable’** when he told her he never really had Doritos. They finished two huge bags of Doritos and some other junk food that night on patrol, and they might end up feeling a little sick at the end of it all but it was still pretty fun!)

So when they were informed that Miss Bustier couldn’t come back for afternoon classes -something about family matters- their first plan was to go on a date. And after Adrien really managed to convince Gorilla to keep this change of plans a secret from his father -he would just use Adrien’s free schedule for more photoshoots- they decided to enjoy their time together.

They chose to eat out and go back to the bakery for dessert ( _Pain au chocolates_ ), rest a little _they really needed those sleep-cuddles_ and then go out again and have some more fun until Adrien _has to_ go back to the mansion.

But getting back to the cold manor wasn’t Adrien’s thoughts at the moment. He had a chance to be with his girlfriend and he was going to make the best of it.

They were having cheeseburgers and fries -Adrien’s was double- with coca and ice-cream.

The blond told his designer girlfriend that Gabriel would totally flip if he knew what his son was eating at the moment.

Marinette then gave him such an answer that could even shut someone like Plagg up. And also buy his _absolute loyalty_.

‘If that man doesn’t care enough to at least _see_ his son eating, then it’s none of his business _what_ his son’s eating.’

So, yeah, they were having cheeseburgers and fries with ice-cream just because they _could_.

And Adrien was _hella_ enjoying it.

They had finished their sandwiches and Marinette’s head was buried in her sketchbook trying to finish the outline of this dress she suddenly had come up with. Meanwhile, Adrien was leaning to her shoulder lazily, eating fries, and enjoying the view. Although both the park and the face of his Lady focusing on her work with her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth were pretty good views, he preferred the latter more.

Every few seconds, he would raise a fry towards her mouth without looking and she would bite into it without looking as well. He thought a few of the looks they got were pretty interesting. Seriously, being able to feed each other without even looking wasn’t that much of a big feat in their relationship, not after knowing how to fight monsters in sync with just a mere glance.

“There! What do you think?”

Marinette’s excited voice brought him out of his thought, and his eyes spun away from Mr. Ramier talking to his pigeons back to his girlfriend.

(The man was funny but he was keeping an eye on him because he also wanted to make sure Hawkmoth’s not gonna ruin their date by getting him akumatise for the… actually, they stopped counting after the forty-sixth time.)

She had turned her sketchbook so he could have a look at her newest design.

The blond tilted his head like the kitty he was and smiled. “It’s pretty good love. Very new and outstanding.” Then frowned a little. “Though I can’t help but feel something’s wrong with the skirt.” He raised her right hand to point with his pinky at where he thought needed better work. “Even if I can’t exactly,” those blue orbs snapped towards his sudden smirk and the pun she saw coming a mile away. “ _Put my finger on it.”_

Marinette groaned loudly then put her free hand over her stupid boyfriend’s face with the little evil smile on it and pushed him so hard he almost fell on his back.

Adrien just cackled devilishly but didn’t annoy her any farther when she got back on fixing the part he told her.

He was also given the permission to lean on her again, after two bites of fries and a spoon of ice cream.

He took a spoonful of ice cream himself and sighed in delight.

Everything was peaceful and well and he was having the time of his life.

Until someone decided to be an asshole.

The fry froze on its way to his mouth and he felt the bluenette’s body tensing next to him.

His head snapped towards the group of three girls standing near them, but especially the one in the middle who was still talking.

His head then snapped back towards his lady. He felt the horror rising in the pit of his stomach when he saw the look she was sending that very girl. “Marinette.” He called her with fear but she didn’t look back. “Marinette, don’t-”

He only had enough time to raise the fries up in the air so the notebook Marinette smacked to his chest a second later doesn’t get dirty. He just put his feet together so it would fall on his feet.

“Hold my sketchbook.” She growled then jumped to her feet and stormed towards the offending girl.

“Marinette wait! Marinette!” he yelled at her back but nothing could stop her when she was on her way to slap some _sense_ into people.

God _, dammit_!

He weighed the idea of going after her and trying to stop her but one glance at the look the petite girl was giving her opponent, and his mind changed immediately.

Right now his sweet princess was on complete protective mood, and standing between her and that stranger was like standing between a bullet and its target.

He stuffed a spoon in his mouth with a groan.

Great. His perfect date was completely ruined just because some ungrateful bitch decided to go around, announcing publicly what she really thought of his alter ego.

He then paused to take another look at the fight happening next to him.

A lazy evil smile -that would sure make Plagg proud- found its way up to his lips, from seeing the way the taller and probably even older girl was backing away from the sheer anger of his lady.

Ok, maybe not _completely_ ruined.

He then got back on eating and enjoying the view. He just got to the part when he decided fries with ice cream on top tastes good, when he heard someone clearing their throat.

His eyes turned to the left and up then blinked a few timed in surprise. “Oh! Hi Kagami.”

The Japanese girl gave her one of her rare yet friendly little smiles. “Hello, Adrien.”

The model took a look at his half-eaten junk food then raised a fry with a sheepish smile. “Fries?”

Kagami’s smile turned to a warmer one that said ‘you really are a dork’ “No, thank you.”

Adrien just shrugged and pop the offered food into his own mouth. “I was surprised to see you. Why are you here alone?” He asked after swallowing –because he was a gentleman and didn’t talk with a full mouth- since it was really shocking to see her here, considering all the similarities between Tomoe Tsurugi and Gabriel Agreste.

“Oh, I was training some fencing near here. I saw you and since it’s my break now, thought to come and say hello.” She explained.

It was then when he realized the red Foil on her hand and fight the urge to facepalm.

So her mother was here too, huh? Well, that made more sense now. He did know about Kagami’s routine of training outside and all that. Why didn’t he thought of it himself again?

“Thought the important question here is, why are _you_ alone?” she frowned a little. “Weren’t you supposed to be on a date with Marinette?”

He didn’t even try to ask where she got her information from. He was the one who made her friends with his group of friends and _Alya_ after all.

And knowing Alya, included knowing everything surrounding Adrienette.

(The first time he heard Alya screaming about ‘Adrienette finally sailing’ he didn’t know to be proud or embarrassed about the fact that they had a ship name.

He then decided to just laugh, when he saw Nathaniel taking out a notebook referred to as the ‘bet-book’ and all the money exchanges.

Marinette was busy trying to find a hole to hide in until the next Akuma attack.)

“Yeah, we are actually.” He answered and saw her brow jumping up.

“Then, where is _she_?”

“Fighting for my **honor**.” He mumbled under his breath and heard Plagg and Tikki laughing inside Marinette’s purse next to him.

“What?” Kagami asked him, looking confused.

He just gave her a little smile and flicked his heads towards the battlefield a few feet next to them. “Someone said something bad about Chat Noir.”

Kagami’s expression changed to one of understanding.

Everyone who knew Marinette Dupain-Cheng also knew how she felt towards the cat hero. She was known as Chat Noir’s number one fan after Ladybug -except that she _was_ Ladybug, but nobody knew that so…- and that she was very overprotective of him and would totally explode if someone said something bad about the leather-clad hero.

(Alya teased him more than once about his girlfriend having a crush on Chat Noir and he answered every single one with a smirk and ‘that’s because she has good taste’)

(It only made Alya think _he_ had a crush on Chat too…)

Besides it wasn’t the first time this happened, considering the world was full of ungrateful jerks.

Kagami hummed in understanding and they both looked over at where the fight was happening. Some people had gathered around, finding the bicker interesting.

He had to admit that the offender girl had guts. Her friends had backed away but she was trying to hold her ground.

Though there was no question about who was really _winning_

He turned back towards his Asian friend. “You know, a little help would be nice.” He teased her. But honestly, if they didn't do anything, Marinette wasn’t going to come back anytime soon.

Kagami was still looking at the girls but nodded after a while. “Very well.” She then started to walk towards them.

…With her foil lifted up in the air!

“Wait, Kagami! That’s not what I-!” he raised a hand in horror and yelled at her back but she ignored him. And he could do nothing but watch her marching towards her destination in misery.

The fight became more heated in no time.

Adrien put his face in his hands with a loud groan.

God, _dammit!_

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s why Mari and Kagami are wonderful friends!
> 
> Adrien just sat there and finished his food, waiting for the fight to finish, like the smart boy he is.
> 
> Warning: DO NOT TRY TO STOP TWO ANGRY SUPEHEROIN THAT ARE FIGHTING FOR THE HONOR OF THEIR DEAR PARTNER AND FRIEND.
> 
> They went and bought more ice creams later since the girls needed to _cool down _.__


End file.
